


these broken threads, are ours to mend

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Light Angst, Possibly Unrequited Love, seth is such a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: Rosalie hates Seth... of course she does.Rosalie/Seth{light angst}





	these broken threads, are ours to mend

**R** osalie can’t stand him when she sees him.

She thought nothing of it at first; he is a shapeshifter _after all._ She convinces herself that the hatred is natural, as it is mutual. However, that is only _at first._ Soon she realizes that there is more to that _hatred_ than she would've first imagined.

It’s the overbearing glee in his eyes, a form of optimism so clear and unbreaking, that no matter how many insults and jeers she throws his way he remains unscathed; in fact, for every jeer she gives him, he responds with a compliment.

_“God Alice! Who let the mutt in. He smells like sweat.”_

_“What can I say, Rose? It gets tiring always falling for you!”_

It drives her crazy; she is a pro at breaking nerves (she broke Edward’s in a matter of hours when he first joined the family). But with him, it was different.

And for a while she wonders if it’s love; because no sane person would put up with this much abuse. However, she quickly shuts that idea down. She _couldn’t_ _love_ Seth Clearwater, she wasn’t sure if she had enough space in her heart to do so. She already had Emmett, and lord knows that he was easy to love, there was no thought into it. He was funny, and loving; albeit a bit redundant at times… but he was **_easy_**.

On the other hand, Seth was difficult. He had required space, and compassion; his beating heart could never fit into her frozen one, and god, she so was scared that she would turn it dead as well. 

So she keeps her distance; casts the nastiest glares, and throws the most hurtful jeers his way. Because she can't risk him losing that smile of his for an Ice Queen.

Because she knows what Seth Clearwater needs, and _for that_ she was not enough.

She was never enough.

* * *

**F** or as long as Seth could remember, his father told him that he was too much for some people.

Too much energy, too much rambling, too much smiling. He had been told to tone it down, and act normal. Stop smiling, stop talking, don’t ramble, be direct, and to stop humiliating himself (well that went unsaid, but Seth got the idea pretty well)

Even after his father passed, his voice would still be there in the back of his head; a voice which was harsh and belligerent, tearing apart his esteem bit by bit.

_“Stop smiling Seth!”_

_“Don’t make that joke, Seth!”_

_“You’re embarrassing yourself, Seth!”_

If Seth was being honest, it never _quite_ bothered him dearly; he had been following instructions his whole life, and to be told to be 'this rather than that' was nothing foreign to him. However that was, until he met **Rosalie Hale.**

With Rosalie, the voice in his head muffled; no longer was he following orders of a – dead – father. He was on his own; he rambled, and smiled, and stuttered. He embarrassed and humiliated himself in front of her, and it showed through the glaringly obvious insults she threw his way.

“ _Goodness, who let the fucking mutt in?”_

Leah tells him to stay away with a stern voice. Keep his head down and not talk to the Ice Queen; or risk getting burned (or frostbitten in this case).

But he _just can't._

He finds it difficult to explain to Leah (or anyone else for that instance). He’s _doesn’t think_ that he’s imprinted. From what Jacob tells him, you feel instant love; a bond which can’t be broken. And Seth isn’t sure if that’s what he feels (but then again, to be fair Seth isn’t sure of a lot of things).

In the end, he rejects any advice given to him. He doesn’t stay away or keep his head down; and it is this which ultimately – he believes – leads his downfall. He isn’t **stupid,** he knew that. But god, sometimes it sure felt that way. Perhaps he should've understood from the beginning, that there was someone else.

And he never stood a chance.

Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen who was big, and jocky. Emmett Cullen who didn’t understand a thing about empathy, nor understood Rose's moods. Emmett Cullen who was _**chosen**_ over Seth.

And he didn’t know why? He tore himself into pieces trying to find out why. Never mind that he was a shapeshifter, and she a vampire. Never mind that she was practically 100 years old, and he just hit adulthood. Out of all the sensible reasons he came up with, the only one he understood was that he was Seth Clearwater; **and he was always _just too much._**

Too much smiles, high-fives, and bad puns, too much talking, intensity, and stutters. He put people off, he embarrassed people without noticing, **he was the problem.**

But he could see it now, the problem wasn’t that he was Seth. It was that no matter how hard he tried (or wished), he could never be anyone else – but Seth.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Alex Myers video on Twilight. Was intrigued and watch a few of the movies. Side characters are definitely more interesting than the main 3.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
